


Warmth

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sex, Viggo Lived AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: An AU in which Viggo lived. Hiccup receives a mysterious note and has quite the reunion with the person who sent it to him.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Warmth

Hiccup just stared at the man standing across from him, in complete awe. He’d been that way when he’d gotten the letter too. It hadn’t had a name on it, but he’d easily been able to tell who it was from. But it had been impossible. This man was dead!

But, apparently not, because here he stood, his fur cloak billowing in the cold wind.

“I thought…” Hiccup stopped, swallowed hard. He didn’t know what he was feeling. Shock, for one thing, but there was something else as well. Relief? “I thought you didn’t make it out.”

“And it was better for you that way,” Viggo Grimborn said. “I wouldn’t be dwelling on your mind when you had important decisions to make.”

“But… arrows.” Hiccup knew he was far from eloquent, but Viggo would know what he meant.

“I did nearly die,” Viggo told him, stepping closer. “The Skrill saved me, took me to a village where I was tended to. I would have never made it alone in the wild like I had been.”

Hiccup licked his dry lips. Before, he’d felt animosity and hatred towards this man, but now there was gratefulness, gratefulness for him sacrificing himself for him, for him now being alive. Hiccup realized that, though it changed his whole world view, added a person back into it, he wasn’t upset. Viggo was alive, and he was surely glad for that.

“I’m glad you’re alive,” Hiccup told him, holding out his hand. He remembered the way Viggo had taken his hand in the caverns, so tenderly, but so sure. This man loved him, Hiccup was certain. And that was quite alright.

Viggo took his hand, his fingers warm despite the chill in the air and the snow on the ground. His hand was larger than Hiccup’s encasing his, and the touch was nice, firm.

“And I’m glad you managed to stop Johann.” Viggo’s lips twitched into a small smile. “I told you you were ruthless enough to do it.”

Hiccup withdrew his hand. He didn’t like discussing that side of him.

“How did you know I did it?”

“Word gets around,” Viggo said. “Traders from Berserker Island told the story, though, it was probably greatly exaggerated. Did you really fly in from the sun and rescue everyone when it seemed hopeless?”

Hiccup laughed a little. “No, not exactly. Astrid took care of the battle outside the cave, not me.”

“I also heard word of flying women?”

“Okay, that part was actually true.”

Viggo threw his head back and laughed. It was, surprisingly, a good sound. “You’ll have to tell me all about it.” He held out his arm for Hiccup. “Come, I have a shelter nearby.”

Hiccup stepped forward, and Viggo’s arm wrapped around his waist, corralling him towards his body. They walked side-by-side, Viggo’s arm never leaving him. It was warmth against the chill, and Hiccup liked how protective it felt. Hiccup had come here by boat, as the letter had instructed, leaving Toothless behind, so it was good to feel protection from Viggo rather than danger.

They came to Viggo's shelter, a little hut in the forest that he seemed to have built himself. Once inside, Viggo struck flint together to light the fire. Hiccup took his cloak off, stood in front of it, warming his hands. He looked around as he did so. The hut only had one room. In it was a shelf of books that Viggo must have collected on his recent travels, a table and two chairs, and a mound of furs that must have served as a bed. It was small, but cozy.

"How was it getting here?" Viggo asked, coming to stand by the fire as well. His cloak was off, revealing a tunic that seemed too plain for the man wearing it. Hiccup had to admit that it was odd seeing him without his armor. When he looked around for it, he noticed it sitting in a corner of the room. He wondered if Viggo had repaired the damage the arrows had done to it, if he'd cleaned the blood out of it.

"Okay," Hiccup said. "My father and my friends wondered where I was going."

"What did you tell them?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Nothing. My father wasn't going to let me go, but he couldn't exactly stop me in the middle of the night." He gave a small, devious smirk. 

"I'm glad my letter reached you," Viggo said, moving to take a seat. "I didn't know if you were still on the Edge or not."

"Terrible Terrors are smarter than they look," Hiccup said, speaking of the dragon that had delivered the message. It must have flown to the Edge, and then tracked their scent back to Berk when it found the island empty save for dragons. 

Hiccup rubbed his hands together, now unsure of what to say. It was odd being in Viggo's presence again, and this time it was friendly, no bad feelings between them. Viggo had professed love for him, in taking those arrows for him, in how tenderly he'd held his hand. Hiccup wasn't so sure how to feel about that. He was certain he didn't love him back, but there was something tender there for him, in his heart. How could there not be after everything he'd done for him?

"You look good when you're not stressed," Viggo told him. "Rest has done you well."

Hiccup blushed a little, glanced at Viggo. "Oh, um, thank you."

"So tell me how you defeated Johann."

Hiccup started from the arrival at Berserker Island, and then talked of the fight in the caves and the great dragon that had helped him despite him not seeing it. He didn't mention the dragon egg he'd found though, not sure if he trusted Viggo _that_ much. Yes, the man had changed, but would he see opportunity in the egg?

Hiccup walked around while he told the story, speaking with his hands. Viggo seemed to enjoy it, and he shook his head and laughed lightly at Johann's demise.

"Killed by the very dragon he'd hoped to conquer," Viggo commented. "How ironic."

Silence followed, and Hiccup wasn't sure what to do with it.

"You know, you told me you would stay away after this was all over," Hiccup said, turning fully to Viggo. "Why didn't you?"

"Because..." Viggo stopped, licking his lips, looking at a total loss for words. This was new for him. He stood, came over to Hiccup. The proximity created a welcoming warmth between them. "I have a great fondness for you, my dear Hiccup, and it kept me from staying away." He took one of Hiccup's hands in his own, and Hiccup looked down at it, but then Viggo was taking him by the chin, lifting his head so their gazes could meet. "You are a light and I am merely a moth." He leaned in, and Hiccup knew what he was going to do, but he didn't move to stop him. He accepted Viggo's kiss. It was soft, gentle, everything he hadn't expected it to be. There was passion behind it, reined in, as if he was afraid to show it.

Viggo pulled away, looked at him very earnestly, and Hiccup wasn't sure what to do, what to say. He'd been kissed before, of course, by Astrid, but this was entirely different. This was love that had withstood enemy lines and the very real threat of death. This was from a man much older than him, more mature than him, who knew things he didn't. 

Unsure of how to respond with words, Hiccup cupped the unscarred side of his face and kissed him. Viggo made a small humming sound, returned the kiss, taking Hiccup by the waist. It was soft at first, lips barely touching, but then it deepened, became harder, speaking of something more. Viggo was letting his passion trickle into it, and Hiccup liked the feeling, the subtle, but growing heat of it. 

Viggo gently pushed Hiccup back till he was against the table. Hiccup made a sound of surprise when he bumped into it, pulled away gasping. 

“What are we doing?” he asked. 

“Fulfilling desire,” Viggo answered. “Unless… you don’t desire this?” He raised his eyebrows expectantly at Hiccup.

Hiccup didn’t know if he did. He was sure he knew where this was leading. He’d had sex before, but never with a man, never with someone like Viggo. He wasn’t scared, just unsure.

“I think… I might?” Hiccup questioned.

Viggo leaned forward, brushed his nose against Hiccup’s. “Think of it as two men keeping each other warm in the deep winter chill.”

Hiccup sighed at his touch, enjoying it. That had him making up his mind. He wanted this. 

“Then yes,” Hiccup said. He now took Viggo’s face with both hands, even the scarred cheek. It was rough under his fingers, and he brushed it with his thumb. He had similar scarring on his stump, so he didn’t find it ugly. Nor did he find his blind eye disconcerting. It was part of who Viggo was now, this scarring. 

They kissed again, harder than they had before, lips crushing together desperately, heat springing up between them. They were just getting started and Viggo hadn’t been kidding about the two of them using each other for warmth. It was quite cold in the shelter save for the fire and their own body heat. 

Viggo was undoing Hiccup’s belt, and Hiccup panted against his lips. He was already feeling sparks of arousal from Viggo’s touch.

“Have you ever been with someone before?” Viggo asked, his voice low. 

“Yes,” Hiccup answered. “Not a man though.”

“I’ll show you how,” he told him.

Hiccup’s belt dropped to the floor with a thud, and then Viggo was tugging at his leather armor, wanting it to come off. Hiccup helped him with it, surprised to find himself doing such a thing. For a moment he was hit with the surreality of all this. Viggo Grimborn was alive and he was about to have sex with him. He brushed all those feelings of shock aside though. He could deal with them later. Now, he just wanted Viggo, wanted to show him how grateful he was for everything he’d done for him, how grateful he was that he was alive. And, how grateful he was for his warmth. Other people made the frigid winters easier.

Hiccup clung to Viggo’s lips, pulling at his tunic, feeling bare skin under his hands. Viggo was well-muscled and firm, something he had easily guessed at. They pulled away so that the tunic could come off of Viggo, and then Hiccup was just running his hands over him, not at all minding his body hair. Hiccup touched the scar on the side of Viggo’s neck, near his throat. It looked like whatever had caused it had almost killed him. They were from a dragon’s talons, to be sure. It was a wonder the man had come to see Hiccup’s side about them, after the way he’d grown up and after what had happened to him. 

Viggo pulled off Hiccup’s tunic, began touching him in the same, exploratory, reverent manner. Panting, their mouths came back together. Viggo moved them as they kissed, and Hiccup found himself falling onto the mound of furs. Viggo crouched over him, removed his boot, then reached for his pants. Hiccup’s face heated with the beginnings of embarrassment. Would Viggo like how he looked here? Would he be enough? 

Hiccup’s erection sprang free as his pants were pulled off of him and tossed aside. Viggo began undoing his belt buckle, looking Hiccup over with ravenous eyes and a smirk.

“You look lovely,” he told him, dropping his pants. Hiccup couldn’t help looking between his legs. He was large, but what else had Hiccup expected of a man that was bigger and taller than him? 

Hiccup began to feel a chill without his clothes, but then Viggo was on him, and his body heat drove the chill away. He kissed him hard, dipping his tongue into his open mouth. Hiccup liked that a lot, lifted his head up, longing for more. 

Viggo took one of Hiccup’s thighs with one hand, running the other over his body. He tweaked one of his nipples and Hiccup arched into him and gasped at the sparks it sent down to his cock. 

“Viggo,” Hiccup breathed as they came apart. The man was kissing his jaw, then nuzzling at his neck, showing that he wanted more. Hiccup tilted his head back to expose the pale column of his throat, let Viggo run kisses over it. Oh, he was sensitive there. Hiccup clutched at Viggo’s shoulders and back. He didn’t dig his nails in though, aware that there were probably scars there that he wouldn’t want to aggravate. 

Viggo was thorough with his neck, licking, kissing, leaving love bites. Hiccup moaned, absolutely adoring it. Then the man was kissing lower, biting at his collarbone, and a tongue found his nipple. 

“Oh!” Hiccup cried, bringing his hand up to the nape of Viggo’s neck, caressing his fingers into it. The felt wonderful, sent sensation racing down to his cock. The hardened member twitched, leaking precum. Viggo grunted, rutted up against him. The friction burned a little with hardly any lubricant, but Hiccup liked it. 

“Y-you’re good at this,” Hiccup deduced as Viggo continued moving his hips. The rhythm was slow and purposeful. 

Viggo let out a growl, nipped at one of his nipples, and Hiccup’s eyes nearly rolled back. The pain was good there.

“Practice, my dear,” was all he said. He brought one hand to where they were joined, took ahold of them so they wouldn’t slip, and continued thrusting, the both of them now slick with precum, making the motion smoother and more enjoyable. 

“Ah, fuck,” Hiccup cursed. He began to undulate his hips, moving with Viggo. Viggo lifted his head, stared into Hiccup’s eyes, and Hiccup stared back. There was awe in Viggo’s eyes. He’d been waiting for this for a long time and now it was finally happening, and with Hiccup’s consent no less. 

There was probably that same disbelief in Hiccup’s eyes. But, despite everything, despite death trying to get rid of both of them, and lines drawn between them, here they were doing this together.

Their mouths came back together, and Hiccup kissed Viggo fiercely. There was no chill now, the heat of their movement and contact warming the both of them despite their naked skin. Hiccup moaned into Viggo’s mouth, pleasure shooting through him. He liked the feeling of Viggo’s cock against his, the feeling that he could arouse a person like this. He was large and heavy against his own, hot, wet, throbbing: it was delicious.

Hiccup became a moaning mess as Viggo continued. Astrid had commented about him being loud before, but he didn’t care. The only person around to hear was Viggo, and he seemed to enjoy it. There was an open-mouthed smile on his face, heavy breaths leaving him. Viggo was mostly quiet during sex, though sometimes the occasional moan would leave him. Hiccup hadn’t pictured what he’d be like, but if he’d had to guess, he would have said this exactly. Viggo wasn’t a man to flaunt what he was feeling, and he apparently kept some of those walls up during sex. 

His passion was there though. There was no wall hiding that. He fucked Hiccup hard and good, kissed him ferociously till his lips were swollen and bruised. Viggo had wanted Hiccup for a long while, and now he was finally having him, here in this tiny shelter in the woods in the middle of nowhere. 

Hiccup’s orgasm began to grow, a burning rising in his pelvis, pressure in his cock and balls, tingling in his toes and fingers. He gave a cry when it was upon him, throwing his head back. Viggo thrusted through it, and Hiccup curved into him, toes curling, mouth open in a shout. He froze like that for a moment, and then he went limp, chest heaving, sweat glistening on his skin. 

Viggo stopped, kissed Hiccup on his cheeks, along his jaw.

“That was beautiful, Hiccup,” Viggo breathed.

“You’re not done yet,” Hiccup noted. He stared down between them at Viggo’s hard and raging cock against his own which was now going limp. 

“Never mind, Hiccup. What’s important is that- oh, _Odin_ …” Hiccup had reached down and taken Viggo’s cock in one hand, beginning to pump it firmly. Viggo groaned, raised himself on his arms over Hiccup. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Hiccup didn’t say anything, just gave Viggo a squeeze, began stroking him faster. Yes, he was sure. He wanted Viggo to cum. 

Hiccup felt Viggo’s orgasm against his hand, felt him throbbing and pulsing. His seed spilled out onto his fingers, but Hiccup didn’t care about that. He felt powerful right now, holding the most sensitive part of Viggo in his hand, coaxing him to orgasm. He’d never felt so in power around Viggo and it was making him feel high and lightheaded, so much so that he moaned with Viggo. His voice was deep and rich and everything Hiccup had expected it to be. The airy way he sighed when he finished was dream-like. 

Now Viggo just stared at Hiccup, whose hand was still on his cock, his seed sticky on his fingers and stomach. Then he leaned down and kissed him very gently and deeply. 

They cleaned up before laying next to each other on the furs. They lay on their sides, arms around each other, face-to-face. Hiccup was running his hands over Viggo’s back, feeling for scars from the arrows. He found them, great, puckered spots, gave them gentle attention with his fingers. Viggo sighed.

They didn’t say anything to each other for a long time. It felt as if there was nothing to say, as if they’d gotten it all out through their lovemaking. 

“You have to go,” Viggo said after a time. The fire had dwindled and was leaving them in dimness. 

“I do,” Hiccup said. It was sad. He didn’t want to go. He almost wanted to stay and forget all his responsibilities and just be here with Viggo. Life would be easy. They could live off the land, have no responsibilities save for each other. But Hiccup couldn’t do that. He was going to be a chief someday, and he had to follow through with that.

Hiccup reluctantly moved himself away from Viggo, went to dress. He did so hurriedly, now cold without the other man’s warmth. Viggo just sat and watched him.

Hiccup came over when he was done dressing, and Viggo took his hand, brought it to his lips for a kiss.

“I’ll miss you, my dear, Hiccup.”

“We’ll see each other again,” Hiccup said. “I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Viggo said, smiling sadly. “It was good to see you, my dear boy.”

Hiccup just nodded his head. His fingers slipped from Viggo’s and then he left the shelter, going out into the lonely cold. 


End file.
